Heed my words young Jedi
by Jedi Master Misty Sman-Esay
Summary: Sixteen year old Obi-Wan meets a strange woman while on the dead planet Eras.


If I owned Star Wars there is no way that I would be writing SW fan fics.

AU if you consider the books canon.

While camping on the 'dead' planet Eras sixteen year old Obi-Wan receives a strange pieces of advice from a mysterious woman

Sixteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi shivered as he stood with a group of other students. They would be traveling to the Force Dead planet Eras to experience what it was like to be somewhere devoid of life.

"Why do they call it Force Dead?" Siri demanded.

"Because there is no life on the whole face of the planet," Bruck answered, his voice carrying a hint of anticipation and worry. "The Sith poisoned the planet's water table after they destroyed the Ashla/Bogden Order so that the entire planet would die."

"I don't see why we just can't go somewhere in space for this," grumbled Siri, as she picked up her bag.

"If we just went to some remote location in space, you would never learn to cope quickly with the Killing Fields of the Sith or to stand on sites where genocide was committed," Master Chay, their instructor, said coolly, as he started to count the students in the hangar. "Besides it is tradition to visit Eras and it will be for only a few days."

"I trust that you are ready to go?" he asked when he finished counting them, and everyone nodded. "Good, then let's get moving."

As they boarded the craft, Obi-Wan could still hear Siri complaining about the trip. _I hope that she doesn't complain the entire time._

Obi-Wan shivered as he watched Eras grew bigger in the viewports, but he still couldn't feel it in the Force.

"That is perfectly natural," Master Chay announced over this ship's comm.

Part of Obi-Wan was fascinated by the planet's complete lack of life; another part of him was frightened by the sheer pain and loss that hung in the Force.

"What you feel is the deaths of hundreds of thousands of Force Sensitives," continued Master Chay. "There are places in the galaxy where the Jedi and Sith met and fought― sometimes to the death. They feel roughly the same except here the whole planet is no longer capable of supporting life without outside help."

Obi-Wan shuddered at the thought that it hadn't been enough to destroy the Ashlans, but that the Sith had to poison the planet's water as well.

Obi-Wan stood on a bluff and gazed at the city below. It had been beautiful once, but now it was beginning to fall into ruins. He tried to picture what the city must have looked like before the massacre nearly a thousand years ago.

He could almost see children playing in the parks, and a handful of ships coming and going from the small spaceport. Vehicles making their way through the streets. Women visiting the open market with their small children. The priests and priestesses coming and going from their Temple. The colorful gardens.

Yet, all of that was gone. If it weren't for the city and the Temple the planet would be nothing but a barren wasteland.

"_Anak, Mikayla where are you?"_

Obi-Wan turned his head slightly at the sound. "Who's there?" he called.

"_Anak, please answer me!"_ another voice called.

"Who's Anak?" Obi-Wan whispered.

"It doesn't rain on the city." Obi-Wan nearly jumped at the sound of Master Chay's voice.

"Huh?" he asked blankly.

"The rain; it never falls on the city," repeated Master Chay. "Nor does the wind blow too hard through it. Because of this the blood that was spilled that day still stains the streets and the ground."

"Master, I thought I heard voices calling for two people." Obi-Wan said slowly.

"Every Force Sensitive that comes here hears voices calling two names over and over again. Different beings hear different names." Master Chay smiled gently.

"What names do you hear Master Chay?" he asked. "I hear the names Anak and Mikayla being repeated over and over."

There was silence for awhile.

"We could have stopped the Sith from slaughtering them, but we didn't want to believe that the Ashlans were their target. We didn't want to believe that the powerful Ashlans could be killed. We didn't even feel the tremors in the Force to tell us of their passing."

Suddenly, Master Chay rose. "We must return to the others."

Late the last night on Eras, Obi-Wan sat on bluff and stared at the silent, empty city.

They had explored what they could and it had once been beautiful.

They hadn't entered the temple because there was a strange pain-filled aura there with anger mixed in that grew when Siri started to ascend the steps. Besides, someone might be tempted to try to remove something that was sacred to the Ashlans.

"Beautiful night isn't it, young one?"

Surprised, Obi-Wan turned and saw an older woman dressed in simple robes watching him from a short distance away. Her long silver hair was in multiple braids in all sorts of positions. Her eyes were a bright green, and her cheeks high. Her mouth was wide with wide lips, and her nose was small. What struck Obi-Wan, though, was her height: she was as tall as a tall human male.

She sat down beside him.

"I have some words of wisdom to give you, young one," she told him abruptly.

"First, follow your heart― not what you're told to feel or do. Second, never substitute someone else's judgment for your own; you're the only one who can decide what's right for you and any future Padawans you will have, not the Council. Third, fall in love, and treat your Padawans like members of a family not students that need to be kept on a short leash."

Here, she tilted her head, eyeing him appraisingly, before continuing, "You could become a 'Ben': a kind, loving teacher, who is loved by his student like a son is supposed to love a father. However, 'Ben' also means exile."

Not sure what to make of all this, Obi-Wan stared at the woman.

Finally, she stood, saying, "You should go to bed. You'll be leaving nearly first thing in the morning. Remember what I said, it could save many lives and prevent a lot of pain and heartbreak."

Bewildered, Obi-Wan watched as she disappeared in the night.

_Love is against the Jedi Code. Besides, the Council knows what's best. Don't they?_ He thought.

Early the next day, the Jedi packed and left Eras.

"Master, last night I saw a strange woman," Obi-Wan told Master Chay, as they departed. "She told me some odd things."

"It was probably a Force Imprint, and the words weren't meant for you," Master Chay answered simply.

"Oh," Obi-Wan muttered. _I don't think that was a Force Imprint, but Master Chay is more experienced than me, so maybe he's right._

Back on Eras, a group of people watched as the Jedi's ship left.

A man with a burn scar on his neck turned to a woman with a hole on the upper left side of her robes. "Do you think that he'll take the advice?" he asked.

"For the sake of the Jedi as well as his I hope he does," she replied, "because their ways could be their ultimate doom."

Finish


End file.
